


October 3rd, Monotaro's Cursed Day.

by tsumugi_shirokuma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugi_shirokuma/pseuds/tsumugi_shirokuma
Summary: Monotaro's that one overprotective person, but for who? Akamatsu Kaede of course, he has to many things to complain about if it involves her. But how will he react if she has feelings for a certain someone?





	October 3rd, Monotaro's Cursed Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's the-you-know-who's birthday, and taking a break on HOTEL KUMANAMI, I decided to write this! Not only from boredom but I just like this ship a lot.

Monotaro was sitting outside of the school. He seemed to be deep in thought.

 

What can he do today? There was nothing to do...I mean, you can watch Monosuke read? Monodam...do nothing? Monokid play music? Monophanie collect flowers?

 

No...he couldn't...why?

 

Lot's of reasons, actually.

 

Ever since Monosuke stated out that people have been treating Akamatsu with a lot of respect, Monotaro felt normal, but then, he started talking about Amami flirting with her almost like....24/7. He showed much...much concern.

 

So now, Monotaro is just a ninja bear watching intensely...mainly brings Monosuke into these situations, even though he tells him "That's just a coincidence, Monotaro." while he says, "IT'S NOT A COINCIDENCE, MONOSUKE!"

 

Still deep in thought, Monotaro got up slowly, he made his way to the school until he stopped. It was a certain day he never wanted coming.

 

October 3rd, he knew exactly why he never wanted it to come.

 

Amami Rantarou's birthday, he thought it was cursed, VERY CURSED! Not because it's in October and the spooky day was coming...but it was like, a confession day.

 

He kept having thoughts of the school turning into a party, and him and Monosuke watch as Amami and Akamatsu dance in the middle.

 

Hopefully there isn't going to be a party...Monokuma would never do that, right?

 

He ran into the school, looking for Monosuke.

 

"M-MONOSUKEEEEE!" He cried.

 

Monosuke was sitting alone in the dormitory, reading a book.

 

He sighed.

 

"What is it now, Monotaro?" He asked.

 

"DO YOU KNOW...WHAT DAY IT IS?!" Monotaro asked with worry and concern.

 

"October 3rd?" Monosuke answered.

 

"Yeah...BUT EVEN WORSE! IT'S AMAMI'S BIRTHDAY!" He screamed.

 

"...So? It's just a birthday-"

 

"You don't understand, it could be like...a confession day for him!"

 

"And who?" Monosuke looked down at his book.

 

"Akamatsu! Are you dumb-" Monotaro asked before he got interrupted.

 

"Man, you believe in some weird shit..." Monosuke said.

 

"MONOSUKE, THIS IS SERIOUS." Monotaro kept crying out.

 

"..What do you expect me to do?" The yellow bear sighed.

 

"We are going to make sure that it isn't going to happen of course!" Monotaro stood up.

 

"..."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes..."

 

"Fine fine...if we have to make sure, we have to be very sneaky." Monosuke would get up.

 

"Greeeeat!" Monotaro ran out, while Monosuke followed him with the book still.

 

They ran all over the school to find Akamatsu.

 

When they finally see her, they would go to hide in the same area.

 

Monosuke looked up.

 

Akamatsu was currently alone. No one was else was there, besides Monosuke and Monotaro, but she doesn't know.

 

"She's currently playing music, Monotaro, are you sure we should be aware?" Monosuke whispered to him.

 

"Of course we should! What if HE comes?" Monotaro would shaking.

 

"Then we deal with it of course."

 

Monotaro was about to scream but Monosuke told him to shush..why? The door opened.

 

Monosuke looked up again, it was...Amami.

 

Oh boy, Monotaro is not going to like this.

 

Before he even took another step in the room, he stopped because of how graceful Akamatsu's music was.

 

He seemed to be into it, how? He liked the melody and rhythm.

 

Monotaro was still shaking as Monosuke dazed off.

 

...

 

When the music stopped, Kaede got up and was about to leave, but then saw Amami. She seemed very shocked to see him here at a time like this.

 

"Oh!..Hey Amami, what are uh...coming at the music room at a time like this?" She asked.

 

"Akamatsu, did I ever tell you...that it was my birthday?" He responded.

 

Monotaro decided to take a lil' peek.

 

"Eh? Your birthday? Today? You never told me that!" She was more surprised.

 

"Ahaha...sorry then. I've been looking for you all day..."

 

Amami walked up to the stage, while Akamatsu couldn't move, I mean, she was in a rush after playing her music.

 

Monosuke and Monotaro were still hiding.

 

"But...I also forgot to tell you another thing..." Amami said getting closer to Akamatsu.

 

"And that is...?" She curiously asked.

 

"I..." He began.

 

Monosuke would push Monotaro down.

 

"Monosuke what are you doing-"

 

"Shush-"

 

"...Love you." He finished.

 

Monotaro got angry and started pushing Monosuke while he fought back.

 

Meanwhile, Amami leaned close to Akamatsu, up close and personal.

 

Akamatsu felt awkward, while Amami felt prepared...

 

and Monosuke and Monotaro are...yeah...

 

Eventually, the 2 students kissed as the mascots kept fighting quietly, and looked up at a bad time.

 

Monotaro was dragged by Monosuke outside the room, just to yell at each other loudly.

 

"I TOLD YOU! A COINCIDENCE!"

 

"IT'S NOT A COINCIDENCE-"

 

Amami and Akamatsu look at the door.

 

"Are you sure they are ok?" Akamatsu asked.

 

"I'm sure." Amami smiled at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd, it's done. Hope you liked it, don't ask about half of the concept and if it's 'OOC' I usually have a thing where Monotaro is overprotective for our lovable pianist, so yeah.


End file.
